


Some Things Never Change

by marie_shio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: “I knew I’d find you alone, brooding in the dark” a familiar voice said, somewhere behind him. He didn’t even care to turn his head, waiting for Lance to sit beside him, as he was sure he would. “I guess some things never change”The Paladins are back on Earth, Lance's family throws a party. Some things never change, others instead...





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Even if S3 klance is the best fanfiction out there, I decided to write this little thing because I've fallen for this ship and this series all over again. I based their characterization on the most recent developments s3 offered, that's why they might seem a bit different than usual.  
> As said in the tag, this is a kind of post-canon scenario where the war is won and everything is fine (even Lotor and his beautiful generals).  
> Finally, this was inspired by a conversation with my friends about how nice it would be if klance became canon in a sort of Legend of Korra's korrasami fashion, that's why I suggest you to listen to the finale's theme for a better reading experience or something like that!!
> 
> 8/20/2017 EDIT: 'corrected some typos!! Thank you so much for the response, as usual <3

“I knew I’d find you alone, brooding in the dark” a familiar voice said, somewhere behind him. He didn’t even care to turn his head, waiting for Lance to sit beside him, as he was sure he would. “I guess some things never change” he then answered, but before the other could even open his mouth to say anything else, an high-pitched scream made its way between the cheerful sounds coming from Lance’s house, making the two of them turn their head way too fast, only to find it was just one of his nieces playing with Matt “… I guess you’re right, team leader” Lance sighed, a bit embarrassed - they all were aware that it might take some time to overcome the whole “fighting an intergalactic war instead of living a normal teenager life” thing, still...

“You’ll have to drop with that nickname eventually, you know?” Keith said, slowly turning his head as well, looking at him with an amused, yet vaguely annoyed expression. Of course, Lance ignored him completely “Don’t you like the party?” he asked, instead “I know big groups aren’t your thing, but Ma’ and the others really wanted to meet you all, and it’s rare for Allura and Coran to find the time to actually visit us, so-” Keith rolled his eyes and put his hand on the top of the other’s “Lance” he called, finally shutting him up. It was true that their little party had resulted in a giant celebration, including all of his ex-fellow Paladins’ families and even their two alien friends, but surprisingly Keith didn’t mind that much. He probably just matured from that point of view, as Shiro had told him.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine and actually having fun” he explained, still smiling “I guess I just needed some fresh air… Besides, the view here is really nice” he concluded, turning his attention toward the moonlit beach to prove his point. “Heh, ‘told you this is one of the most beautiful places in the world” Keith didn’t need to look at him to know he was wearing his usual smug expression “I’m really glad to be back…” oh, he knew that as well, Lance had always been the most homesick of them all “… with you” he concluded, squeezing his hand - only then Keith noticed that he still hadn’t removed his own.

For a while none of the two said anything, letting the happy chattering and the sound of the sea fill the silence, a comfortable atmosphere setting between them. Then, Keith’s head made its way towards Lance’s shoulder, whose arm encircled his back in response “I’m glad too” he whispered. He truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading/commenting/leaving kudos.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and I'm my own beta, so forgive any eventual mistake! Critiques and correction are always more than welcomed.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as marieshio! Hit me up for any writing request or to share vld feels!!


End file.
